


It gets worse

by GardenOfLucius



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark Comedy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Growing Up Together, M/M, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenOfLucius/pseuds/GardenOfLucius
Summary: With villains on the loose, it's up to Casey and Raph to be the vigilantes of the city. Though their methods of choice is seen as less than favorable by the Hamato family.Along with all the shit going down, it's gotta be pretty difficult to grow up as a mutant teenager living in the literal sewers of New York.





	It gets worse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for helping me edit and giving me a lot of advice, I'm sure I wouldn't have posted it without her help.
> 
> About the designs of Casey and Raph, I'll elaborate more on their designs in future posts, but this story has a mix of several different published versions of the kids. Raph's design is a hybrid of ROTTMNT, TMNT 2012 (The movie), and my favorite version which is the IDW comic series. 
> 
> Casey is a lot like his 2012 (Nick show) version of himself, but older and more mature, like his TMNT 2012 (Movie) counterpart.

Raphael chugged down the last of his beer, looking down at the city’s streets below, dropping the can. It's been three years since he and Casey Jones first met, but within those few years they’ve gone through so much together. They've fought alongside each other, and for each other. Over time they've become the closest of friends. Often, he and Casey will meet up on the rooftop of his apartment complex to drink cheap beer and confide in each other about their daily struggles, casually bantering back and forth about things like the latest Hockey game or how dumb the sequel to The Fly is. Either way, it’s almost every night, and tonight was no different. , and tonight is no different. 

With Raphael it is always about his mistakes, or feeling like the failures of his team was on him, that every bad decision his brothers made was his fault, he was responsible for it all. He'd go from yelling to slowing his rant down, his tone would drop and he'd become somber. Raph’s emerald green eyes would dart away from Casey's warm brown. It would usually make Raphael feel vulnerable, but with Casey it was different. Rather than the critical and sometimes misunderstanding view Splinter and his brothers had for him, Casey was warm and understanding. Yet, Raphael couldn't shake the feeling of weakness he felt while venting to his friend.

Raph peeled his stare from Casey and towards the opposite side of the street, fixing his view on the buildings ahead. "I dunno' anymore Case’. It just feels like lately we're all pushin’ each other’s buttons. It's like there's this fuckin' thing loomin' all around us, getting us to fight and start petty arguments. I don't get it. I hate it!" He groaned, kicking an empty beer can towards the door that lead back into the apartment complex.

Raph frowned, his eyebrows creasing as he processed everything at his own speed. Even if he wasn't venting to Casey, talking aloud was something he had always done to either calm himself or process his thoughts. His cheeks darkened a shade as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"..Sorry man." Casey mumbled. 

Raph rubbed the back of his neck, looking reluctantly at Casey from the corners of his eyes.  
The man cocked his head to the side and grinned. He couldn't help but snicker at his own empty apology, eyebrows furrowing. "You know I don't care if you rant to me. I've rambled to you before, that's kinda what pals do, Raph."

"I know, I know, I know." Raph sighed, the weight of his breath slouching his shoulders as he started to pace. He leant down close to Casey’s side, pulling one of the remaining beers from their pack. "Well, that's enough bout’ my day." He grew quiet, looking away from Casey and down at the busy streets below, watching the lights dart by. "... So.. Yer' dad give ya' any trouble today or...?" Raphael looked back up at Casey, watching him closely as he waited for his response to snap them out of the silence.  
Casey huffed, shrugging and leaning forward as he clutches (fix yer tense you loaf) his half empty beer can with both of his hands. "It's the same as usual. It's not great, but I can't really complain. I'd rather just listen to him yell than have him try and fist fight me again." He ran his thumb along the cold and wet exterior of the beer can, giving him something to focus on and ground himself with. "But no, it really wasn't all too bad today." He smiled half heartedly, raising the can to his lips and gulping down the rest of the drink. The bitter taste burned as it trickled down his throat. He and Raph were both only 18, but to be honest, underage drinking was the very least of their problems.


End file.
